1. Field of the Invention
In this invention a kind of glass material having a property of absorption of light and a property of adhesion in the molten state is introduced for bonding a ferrite magnetic head core to a ceramic slider of a magnetic head assembly. The glass can be used in the fabrication of the magnetic head and a floating magnetic head. Particularly, the glass is easy to melt by irradiating with a xenon arc beam and other laser beams.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Up to now glass as a filler material is used to fill the space between the main body of magnetic head and the magnetic head core which is made of ferrite. Moreover, the conventional glass is used to fix the core to the main body of the magnetic head.
For this reason for example, a compound consisting of 72.0-77.0 wt. % of PbO, 5.5-11.0 wt. % of B.sub.2 O.sub.3 and 3.0-10.0 wt. % of SiO.sub.2 forms a glass of PbO--B.sub.2 O.sub.3 --SiO.sub.2 phase.
But when the glass of PbO--B.sub.2 O.sub.3 --SiO.sub.2 phase is heated and melted using irradiation with a xenon arc beam and other laser beams, due to the conventional glass having a low absorption rate of light and low transfer efficiency from light energy to heat energy.
Another disadvantage of the conventional glass is that the glass of PbO--B.sub.2 O.sub.3 --SiO.sub.2 phase possesses a high viscosity and has poor wettability to ferrite and ceramic. As a result, the glass coating is uneven.